Snow Drift
by Dakyu
Summary: It's a blast from the past, when Jynx sends BB and Raven into the ice age, and now have to find a way home. My best work as of yet. (BBRae, PG-13 for mild violence in later chapters) (COMPLETED)
1. Whirling snow

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything in this story except the plot, and since it's my first time, it may not be the best. Not my first story ever, mind you, but my first fanfic. My own stories are moderately interesting, but enough about that . . .  
  
Summary: Jynx sends BB and Rae to an alternate universe, and they must cope with the conditions, and try to find a way home. But in the process, will there be something else happening?  
  
It's my first fic, as I mentioned before. So if you don't like it, you can do moderate flames. Though flames may not be responded to.  
  
Snow Drift  
  
The wind howled, snow swirling in the breezes and updrafts.  
  
Visibility was bad. Barely even ten feet, the snow was blowing around so much. Suddenly, the snow on the ground moved.  
  
A gloved hand shot up through the snow, then a green haired boy's head popped up through the snowdrift. "Ugh. Cold." Was all he could think of to say.  
  
Shaking his head vigorously, he tried to shake some of the snow from his hair, but it was promptly replaced with more placed there by the wind.  
  
He growled, and transformed into a wolf. They were at least tolerant of the cold. The wind blew all the harder. Sniffing the air, Beast Boy's eyes went wide. Faint. Ever so faint, was the smell of one of his friends.  
  
Sniffing the air once more, he dashed off upwind, running blindly in the haze. His wolf instincts were howling, along with all the other creatures in his body. No! No! They screamed. You can't give up!! YOU MUST FIND -- Then he saw her.  
  
Raven. Half buried, and not moving.  
  
He was close to panicking. R-Raven?  
  
No response.  
  
No. Please no. He set a paw on the side of her face. There was some warmth, though not enough to keep her alive, at least by herself.  
  
Transforming into a badger, he dung around her. Now she wasn't trapped by the snow, but the wind was whipping up her cape, and her costume was little protection.  
  
Unlike him, she couldn't grow fur on command.  
  
Staying in badger form, he continued to dig. One thought was creeping at the back of his mind, and the scene from a video game might actually save her life.  
  
Flashback  
  
The character was stranded in the middle of a frozen wasteland. As the player, you had to find a way to survive. Beast Boy and Cyborg at the time had concocted a way to survive: dig a hole in the snow. Like an igloo, it sheltered the character and kept them warmer than if they stayed outside in the freezing cold.  
  
End Flashback  
  
BB continued to dig, digging through the snow, and even four or five feet into the ground. Once getting rid of the excess soil from that, he created a great chamber in the bottom, easily ten feet across.  
  
Not bad work, considering he did it in less than twenty minutes.  
  
He transformed into a crocodile, and gently grabbed the tips of her feet. Somehow he instinctively knew that they wouldn't fit side-by-side if he were in human form.  
  
In his crocodile form, his jaws were VERY big. Easily as wide as Raven's shoulder blades.  
  
This was the point. Of course, it would have been really awkward if Raven had woken up when only her head poking out of his mouth, but like this it was relatively easy to heave both of them down the long passage.  
  
Tastes like chicken, he smirked.  
  
Once at the bottom, he gently set her down. He looked her over. Amazingly, he had used his crocodile jaws so gently that there were no scratches on her at all. He couldn't help but give a quick idiotic grin, but she was on the verge of death, and only he could do something about it.  
  
No pressure.  
  
He eased past her, and stepped out into the howling wind. If he gathered wood, he could start a fire. But what to start it with? Searching his pockets, he came up with something ideal.  
  
A mammoth's strength made short work of a dead tree nearby and he managed to find some dry wood on one of the branches.  
  
Morphing one more time into a croc, he pulled the lumber down the passage, and set it in a pile in the middle.  
  
BB pulled out a key. That's right, a metal key, and his cell phone.  
  
He put his foot down on the cell, and set pieces of wood on either side. With his foot as a brace in place, (a/n: it rhymes sweatdrop okay, I'll shut up) he struck the toothed part of the metal key on the back of his cell phone.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Growling again, the weight of Raven's possible death pushed down on his shoulders making him strike faster and faster. FINALLY!!  
  
A spark.  
  
It landed on the wood, and a small fire was born. Letting out a small whoop, BB set it in the opposite corner of the "burrow," and whooped again.  
  
Raven had a chance.  
  
He set about half the wood that he had collected in the fire, while the rest he used to make a criss-crossed barrier in the entrance. It was set up so that the smoke could escape. Cold air would go down, but at least they wouldn't suffocate.  
  
Beast Boy sat next to Raven, putting a hand to her cheek.  
  
Ice cold. Even after all of this, she was only slightly warmer, if at all. He pondered a moment. What was it in the game that you were supposed to remember?  
  
Protection. Check. They were underground.  
  
Warmth. Fire, duh, check.  
  
Body . . . heat . . . no check.  
  
BB gulped. She's gonna kill me when she wakes up.  
  
She won't wake up if you don't. A voice inside his head said.  
  
"Ugh." BB took off her cloak, and set it on the ground away from the fire. He gently pushed her on top of it, and morphed into a snake.  
  
Twenty-odd feet of boa sat, if a snake could, in the burrow. The fire crackled, and he thought of something. Transforming into a wombat, he dug a little more on the side of the burro. No, not a little bit, but a lot a bit.  
  
Pushing the excess dirt near the entrance, the wind was dramatically decreased. While now, they could sit while not being in the path of the wind. Another quick idiotic grin.  
  
Once again a snake, he coiled around Raven, trying not to put that much weight on her. When (and if) she woke up, she wouldn't be able to move, but then again, he would have saved her life.  
  
He coiled lightly around her one last time, and laid his head down as a pillow beneath hers.  
  
Don't worry Raven. You'll be all right. You'd better be, or else I'll . . . I'll . . . But . . . I . . . you . . .  
  
He drifted off to sleep, his thoughts clouding, the only being that mattered to him at that moment warming all the more in his coils.  
  
So . . . . Whadda you think? I AM new to this, but as far as my writings go, this is fairly good. R&R people!! I'm not positive exactly where this is going, except for the obvious romance and the fact that they need to get home.  
  
And for those of you who are really confused about how they got there (and who didn't read the intro) all will be explained in the next chap.  
  
See y'all!! 


	2. Safe?

Hey, I'm back! (crickets chirp) Ahem  
  
So, I'm continueing the story, and for those of you who don't read the descriptions, this will explain how they got there.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own TT, but I do own the plot, and the other characters that I may include.  
  
Raven felt alone. She was frozen in an endless darkness. Unable to cry out, to keep her heat, and keep her head. She screamed, but there was no sound. She writhed, but her body would not obey her. Then . . .  
  
Warm. In the endless darkness, a light formed around her. She was getting warmer. This gigantic mass was easily five times her own size, but it cradled her like a baby. For the first time since her mother died, she felt safe. Safe in a bundle of light.  
  
Raven snuggled up against the warm mass that was around her. It was warm, and that was all that mattered. The mass around her stirred, and she opened her eyes. The light that was around her was now green, the blackness was gone, and . . .  
  
A snake's face looked back at her.  
  
Uh . . . Miss me? The snake made a fake smile, if a snake could.  
  
Raven just froze there for a moment, waiting a moment, letting everything sink in. "Can you . . . er . . . get off of me?" She said in her usual monotone.  
  
BB morphed back so quickly that Raven actually plopped down slightly, since he was no longer directly beneath her.  
  
"Uh, hehehe . . ." Beast Boy sweatdropped.  
  
Raven blushed profusely, and got up, smacking her head on the top of the burrow. "Ow!" Rubbing the top of her head, she asked "Where are we anyway?"  
  
"Underground."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Have you checked the weather?!?! It's like a freezer out there!!"  
  
"No, since I JUST WOKE UP!!!"  
  
"Oh. Right, hehehe."  
  
Raven's head spun. It was slowly coming back. Interrupting Jynx's charm, the portal, BB, the flash. Of course!  
  
"Do you have any idea where we are? You seem like you've already figured it out."  
  
"Unlike some, I know how to put my brain to good use."  
  
". . ."  
  
Ignoring the pulsing nerve on BB's head, she continued. "When we were trying to stop Jynx, Mammoth, and Gizmo, I interrupted Jynx when she was in the middle of a transportation spell."  
  
"So that means that it . . . teleported us into a snowstorm?"  
  
"Possibly more than that."  
  
"Og." BB sighed, and sat on the ground. "In what other way?"  
  
"Well, I don't fully understand how much power Jynx has, and how far her spells can go. We could still be on earth, in a different time, or on a different planet."  
  
Raven sat down as well, uncharacteristicly clawing the dirt with her fingernails. "So, uh, why did you get teleported with me?"  
  
"I came to help." He immediately covered his mouth after saying it. "That is . . . I mean . . . uh . . . crud."  
  
"You came . . . to . . . save me?"  
  
Beast Boy turned away, trying to hide the new bright red color of his face. "Yeah." was all he managed to squeak out.  
  
It was all that Raven could do to not go over and -- No! Don't think about that!! Her mind screamed.  
  
The roof cracked a little, though BB didn't notice.  
  
Raven took deep breath. Peace, calm, tranquility, ANYTHING?! She took another look around the burrow. A cackling fire, the wind blocked out, and he had . . . sacrificed his "dignity," though he'd probably deny that he'd most likely enjoyed it.  
  
And she would too. Her cheeks burned once again at her shame of lowering herself to that level, her current condition, and the fact that he had touched her.  
  
All in all, she loved the new feeling.  
  
"Beast Boy?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. You woulda done the same for me." He made an idiotic grin. Raven said nothing, but her blush, which somehow got darker, showed it all.  
  
An awkward silence soon followed. Both of them tried to occupy themselves with "grooming," though there was nothing there for Raven. A simple brush of the hair, and then another idea . . .  
  
BB, however, could change into a kitten, and clean himself that way.  
  
So he did.  
  
After about ten minutes, nine of which were just for show, he noticed Raven using some of her powers on her cape.  
  
What are you doing?  
  
"Making pants." She said dully.  
  
Oh.  
  
She cleanly cut her cape in half, and wrapped them around her bare legs. With a few touch-ups here and there, they lost their black glow, and she sat down again.  
  
Why?  
  
She blushed slightly. "My costume may be . . er (avoiding the words 'stylish,' which she knew it wasn't, and 'revealing' which was true) . . you know, but it just isn't very warm. I'm thinking that if it is as cold as the wind suggests it is," a strong gust blew down, ruffling her hair, "then I won't make it." He was amazed at how monotoned her voice was when she talked about her own death.  
  
"What? Am I like a fashion model or something?"  
  
Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did you let her see you staring at her?!?! He quickly hustled up, and lay down on her stomach.  
  
That answer your question?  
  
"I guess so." There was something different about her voice. More, more . . . Alive. He walked up her body and licked her face, looking at her with wide eyes that sparkled, despite the low light. Her purple eyes sparkled back, in a way that he had never seen before.  
  
Since when did I not notice how wonderful and beautiful his/her eyes are? They thought at the same time.  
  
"Beast Boy?"  
  
He wasn't listening, and snuggled as cutely as he could into the space between her head and her shoulder. Do you know how long I've waited for this? Her question came out in her head, but her mouth refused to work.  
  
With that, she drifted off to sleep, the the only thing she cared about dreaming about her, and she about him.  
  
Yes, mushy. Don't worry, the action gets better later on. I'm just getting in something for the girls. () Can you tell where they are yet? No? You'll find out soon enough.  
  
R&R people!! I really want to know where you want this to go, although that doesn't guarantee that it will. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe-hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe . . . . Hehehehehe-hehehehehehehehe . . . . cough cough cough HAAAAAAAAAACKKK Hehehehehehehehehehehe cough cough cough HACK! HAACCKKK!!!  
  
...  
  
And no, I don't take a medication.  
  
I'm grounded anyway, so if you want me to continue, I can probably do the next chapter tomorrow. My social life is gone. (if there was one in the first place sweatdrop)  
  
Anyhow, I'll get to the next chap if I get reviews!! 


	3. A new sight

Disclaimer: I don't own the TT, but I do own the plot and other characters in this story.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! It really does help. And "clouded leopard" you're right about NORMAL snakes not being able to general body heat. However, they are much like gigantic heat packs. If you warm them up, they transfer, and keep in, heat very well. BB transformed into a snake so he could keep the heat that Raven already had, and thus she'd be able to generate more. Plus, BB isn't a normal snake anyway, so I decided to just bend the rules a little bit. (do I know too many random facts or what? Sweatdrop).

Also: BB/R fans, there is a story by scarletangel68 who has written a really good story called "closer". If you like this story, you'll be sure to like that one, it is REALLY good.

Sorry about the "thought" confusion. I originally had the things, but for some reason they didn't appear, and that darn chapter editor thing is just too confusing, (i couldn't get the italics to work, it just said "error" all the time) So from now on, BB talking in animal form will have the "" around it, and everyone's thoughts are gonna have -- on either side. Now:

Just see what happens.

BB awoke in human form, Raven gone.

He stretched, and stepped out of the burrow, easing himself up the entranceway. A classic winter scene greeted him. Clouds stretched from horizon to horizon, an endless carpet of fluff. A strange rustling caught his attention. It sounded like moving snow, and faintly the sound of human breathing. He turned.

The sight hit him so hard that he fell over anime style.

SHE WAS JUGGLING!!!!

Amazingly enough, she was doing it without her powers. The snowballs whizzed through the air. First going up, then sideways, and when they were about to hit the ground, Raven caught them with amazing ease.

"Uh . . ." BB said uneasily. --_Come on, you idiot,_-- He thought. --_Say something._--

Raven stopped, catching all the snowballs with her powers. She blushed a bright red, so much that she rivaled Santa's red cheeks (I don't know where I got that from, just a weird stretch, He he.)

At her blush, BB didn't feel quite as awkward. "Interesting talent. I thought you spent all that time in your room meditating."

"I _do_."

"Oh, really." BB cocked an eyebrow.

Yes . . . er . . . most of the time." She started to shuffle her feet in the snow, and Beast Boy could hardly keep from bursting out laughing. This was so unlike her! He kept as straight a face as he could as she continued.

"Sometimes things get crazy with my powers, as you know," Raven continued in monotone, and began to look up at BB, who now wasn't laughing . . . as much.

"What's so funny?"

BB stopped abruptly, hand scratching the back of his head. "N-nothing. Why?"

"Ooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Like I'm gonna believe _that_?"

"I would have . . ."

"But you're you . . . and that excludes you from the top ten most intelligent list."

"Since when did you make jokes?"

"Since now, and I can make another one if you like . . . NOT!"

BB growled, though he shut his mouth. Even HE knew that if they continued, he would just dig a deeper and deeper hole for himself. "Right. So what's next?"

Raven let the snowballs land in the other piles lying on the ground. She lifted a hand to point a direction over the great expanses of winter woodland. Squinting, Beast Boy could see a mountain, and what looked like a valley next to it. "Why there?"

"Because," She said as she rose into the air. "Valleys are warmer, which means there will be food, and where there's food, there is a possibility for people. Plus I see smoke in that direction anyway."

"You know, it's people like you that make people like me feel bad about themselves."

"YOU have self esteem?"

"Well, NOW I don't." BB transformed into a hawk, following the girl in black and blue.

They continued, and the smell of smoke reached their noses. It was far too cold for a forest fire, Raven decided. There must be some people, or at least something else, that was intelligent.

Trees whizzed below them, snow falling lightly around them. Raven breathed in deeply. The fresh air was really refreshing. The wind billowed around them, ripping through her hair. She shut her eyes for a moment, feeling complete bliss in the freedom of the winds.

"Raven? Raaaaaaaaveeeeeeeeeeeen! Hello?! Anybody home?"

"Wha-?" BB's mind voice rang in her head and removed her from her "trance." "What?"

"Yeesh. You're worse than me." The hawk rolled his eyes.

"How can anyone be worse than YOU?!"

"By being more out of it than me. Duh!"

As much as she hated to admit it, but he had actually caught her. Darn him. "Hey, look down."

Sure enough, her suspicions had been right. There was a small campfire, and in a valley. As they flew over it, the sudden drop was incredible, at least 200 feet from the ground that they had previously been flying over.

If that wasn't breathtaking enough, a new sight far below them even put an expression of awe on BB's bird face.

Mammoths. Thousands upon thousands of gigantic woolly behemoths were moving together. The sun was behind them from BB's and Raven's perspectives, and they were truly beautiful. The mammoths in the far back round were silhouetted against the sun. Small black patches moving across the horizon. One of them raised a trunk to the air, and trumpeted.

For once in her life, Raven was truly speechless, as was her green companion. If she wasn't so taken up in the moment, she would have taken advantage of it, but at that point in time, all she could do was gape.

Once the initial shock of the sight passed, Raven looked down. Straight below them, was a cluster of tents. Tents made out of bones and skins.

Beast Boy followed her gaze. Then looked at her as grimly as a bird could. "We're in trouble, aren't we?"

Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!

I really am! Anyway, I'm sorry about the long update. I just got stuck, since I couldn't decide which scenes to put in. And for those of you who thought this was too short, don't worry. The next one is going to be much longer!

R&R people, and I may continue.


	4. Confrontation

Back again. Glares at crickets, who shut up

Disclaimer, once again, I don't own TT, so don't sue.

Once again, thank you for the reviews. I'm trying to get a good update thing going. I'm going to try to update every few days, but I can't make any dependable promises. Hehe.

Snow Drift: Ch. 4

Raven's and BB's jaws went even more agape, if it was possible. People, were down there. Along with mammoths, and in the distance, weird stags with gigantic heads of antlers.

"Looks like something out of Jurassic park." Beast Boy, of course.

"That was another sixty million years back, dunce."

"Hey! I don't read books twenty four seven! And from the looks of it, and what I saw this morning, you don't either."

"Which relates to us . . . how?"

A nerve popped out on BB's head, but he said nothing.

She rested her head on her hand for a second, thinking of what to do. --_If we just go down there, then they might fear us because of our powers . . . Hm._--

"Hey, Beast Boy!"

"What?"

"We should probably land a little farther off."

"Why? If we show our powers, then they should be afraid of us."

"Which is exactly the point. We have to try not to alter history here. The more we interact with people and the animals here, the more we could completely destroy the reality as we know it."

"I take it that's bad then?"

She said nothing, but rolled her eyes, and glided off into the distance, where a big clump of trees stood. He shrugged as best a hawk could, then flew after her, following her into a strange, new alien world.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They landed in a clump of trees, BB transforming into his human form. Raven began to walk, her green companion following in her footsteps.

"Remember, Beast Boy," the Goth started, "You need to remember that we're guests to them. If you try to intrude, then they'll probably reject us. This might be our only shot at getting home."

"Ok. Don't be rude. But I don't understand how cavemen are going to be able to help us."

"Folk tales, legends, stories. Anything that might have to do with supernatural forces we can use. I can transport us to different places, but I need more power . . ."

"Then, why don't you just get more? Doesn't meditating increase your power?"

--_Wow, he actually paid attention to that comment,_-- Raven thought, but she shook her head. "It's not that easy. Gradually, and over time it does. But really it gives me more control. Really, I need to fuse with something that has superpowers."

"Duh! Earth to Raven! I'M RIGHT HERE!!!"

"Yes but . . . you . . . have . . . powers. Hehe." For the second time, he had gotten her into a situation that she couldn't instantly respond. --_Darn you_.-- But wait! There was something she could say!

"Even if we did fuse, I don't think that'd be enough. Plus, are you willing to put your very soul on the line just so that we can get home?"

"You say it like it was a small thing to sacrifice myself for." BB stopped walking.

"Is it such a huge deal?"

"How can you say that Raven?" She stopped. "How can you say that about our friends. We're the closest things you've ever had to a family . . ."

Raven flew so fast at BB that he was caught off guard when she rammed straight into him, sending them both into a tree. Her eyes blazed. "Don't you _dare _even _speak_ of my family. My father is a dangerous demon, and he KILLED my mother just so that he could gain my powers. A father that I now hold in my head and keep imprisoned. If I show too much of an emotion, my powers get out of control, and he gets the ability to control me!!!"

"Your parents killed each other. So what. At least they didn't die in your hands."

She was stunned for a moment. Then her sarcasm rose again. "So, what. Was there a war or something? And you couldn't save them because you were a little kid?"

BB's eyes went dark for a long moment. "You know nothing of my life. I don't mock yours. Why are you mocking mine?"

"Because you couldn't possibly have been through as many --."

"WHAT?!?!" BB exploded out of her grip, sending her wheeling, and landing in a bush. "You think that your life is difficult. That may be. I don't know. I'm not you. I don't automatically say that it's easy though! Do you know what it's like, transforming into a _monster_?!"

Raven actually tried to back up in fear as the little green man approached, pure anger in his eyes. "I _killed_ my parents Raven!!! Do you have _any_ idea what that feels like?!"

"Beast Boy, I --."

"I'm a freak Raven! Right when I got my abilities, I transformed into a genetic milkshake, and slaughtered nearly everyone in my village. I couldn't stop myself. The animals in me were all fighting for control. They were all scared, and tried to come out at once . . ."

He sobbed, and then fell to the ground. "They did all come out at once. But the animals themselves stayed in. I . . . "He sobbed again. "All I felt was fear, and then the pain of the people who I thought were my friends. They were right not to trust me like that. My parents called to me. I could see them, but the animal's fear possessed me. And I . . . I killed them. They died because they still trusted me, even then."

(A/N: Sorry if I got BB's past a little wrong. I only _heard_ it, I never actually read the comic where it describes his past. If there are some corrections that need to be made, then say so in reviews.)

Raven's head bowed. Her voice only came out as a whisper. "I had no idea Beast Boy."

The unshed tears from years of internal torment came out of the green eyes of the happy-go-lucky character. Raven put an arm around BB before she knew what she was doing, and he rested on her shoulder.

He turned his head up to hers. Their eyes met. For what seemed like an eternity, two sets of "different" eyes met. While in this connection, they saw the same thing that they had seen in the burrow:

Sparkles, in their eyes. White on purple, and white on green, they danced in sync with an unheard music.

Music of two beating hearts, beating as one.

Raven's face blushed so much that her entire face turned a bright red. At that moment, she was really sorry that her hood had been sacrificed just to make some pants. "Er, we should get going."

"Hehe. Yeah."

They got up from one another. As they walked off, the smell of cooking meat reached their senses. Raven's stomach growled, as did BB's. Eating meat was REALLY against his priorities. But on the other hand, if he didn't eat, he wouldn't survive.

He trudged off after the not-quite-so-"Gothy" girl. This was going to be something that he was sure would give him indigestion.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() (if you haven't figured this out already, this means a cut in the scene.)

If anything, the situation was awkward. Raven and Beast Boy came into the clearing, confidently, but she had made sure that they didn't look too imposing. However, the "cavemen" saw them, then started laughing hysterically.

BB's nerves popped out on his head, while Raven waited for the laughs to die down. They were a rough looking bunch. Their hair was every which way; nearly all of their heads were covered in what looked like a black dead rat, of course without the tail. He did notice something, though. They had no beards.

He decided it wasn't a good time to bring up the topic. There were four men sitting in front of a large fire, each roasting a gigantic piece of meat, elk by the smell of it. They had furs swathed around them, as a coat, as pants, and as a hood. Behind the men, three women were skinning what looked like a mammoth ear. Compared with the hugely muscled men in the front, they seemed frail, and needing protecting. Even BB knew better than to get mixed up with that kind of business. Plus, they probably all had their own man to deal with.

"What sorts of furs are _those_?" One of the men suddenly spoke up, trying to stifle another laugh.

--_They speak English_!?-- Beast Boy thought. He hid his surprise as best he could. Raven showed none, and answered. "None that you have probably seen before. Please, we have much to discuss."

--_Indeed we do._-- One of them thought.

A few hours later had seen them fed (as much as BB didn't want to eat meat, there was nothing else for him to do), rested, and now sitting in a small hut made from furs and animal bones. "So what you're telling us is that you come from a different time?" Another man, wrinkled in age and most likely the leader, talked to them in a learned tone. "Very interesting. I believe that one of our tales describes adventurers from another world apart from our own that would seek our help."

"Excuse me, but could you please tell us the story . . . um . . ." Raven waved her hand to try to get the old gizzard's name.

"You may call me Gigrin, young child. Now. I assume that you want to get back, but I'm afraid that we can't aid you fully. Only point you in a direction for you to follow. The story is far too long to tell right now. Tomorrow. Now, what were your names?"

"Raven."

Thinking that his Teen Titan name would be too confusing, "Gar."

She shot a quizzical look at him, but said nothing.

"Very well then, Raven and Gar. Welcome to our tribe." Gigrin slowly got up, shuffling out of the hut.

"Well. Now what?" Raven said to no one in particular.

"We wait." He smiled goofily at her questioning look. "I'm getting smarter, aren't I?"

"I don't have a comment for that Beast Boy." Despite herself, she felt a smile creep up at the edges of her mouth.

"Right. No more 'smart' and 'BB' in the same sentence again. Got it."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The huts were surprisingly warm. As they settled in, Raven and BB settled down in a hut that they now shared with a woman named Shitiu. (that's pronounced "shee-tee-oo".) She turned out to be extraordinarily nice, doing everything she could to help the two strangers.

"So, Shitooti . . ."

Raven smacked him on the back of the head. "That's Shi_ti_u, GAR."

"My apologies. But, your leader, Gigrin . . ."

"Yes?" Her eyes were a lot like Starfire's, Raven thought to herself. Only they were blue, instead of the wholesome green that her friend possessed.

"He mentioned a story about visitors from another world . . ."

"Yes. He instructed us not to tell you that story."

"What?" BB's and Raven's voices came out as one.

"You're tired, are you not?"

"Yes, but--"

"Then get some sleep young ones. You'll need it." Shitiu smiled, then lay down on her furs.

BB and Raven lay down on their furs as well. Soon Raven's quiet breathing and Shitiu's loud snoring echoed through the night.

--_So. They speak English._-- BB thought to himself. --_That's convenient._-- With that, he snuggled into the furs beneath him. Not exactly like his bed back at the tower, but for now, he thought he could call this little place home.

(A/N)

Okay, not EXTREMELY long, but longer than the last few that I've posted. Also, for those of you who threaten me if I don't post the chapter up, that won't help you, will it?

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe . . . . Okay. Anyway, you can see the plot unfolding here. I'm not really sure exactly how long this fic is going to be, but it'll be somewhere in the 10 to 20 chapters range.

Longer if I get more reviews!


	5. Persception

Geez! I have fans!!

Seriously all the new e-mails that I got nearly overloaded my computer's ram (it's an Mac, go figure). Thanks for the encouragement. And for those of you who caught the "convenience" of the cavemen speaking English, there are a few reasons for that: 1. So I didn't have to make up a language 2. I don't think BB could have learned to speak another language to save his life.

And sorry about messing up BB's past. I know that it's changed slightly with the show vs. comics, but there aren't that many references to it anyway in this fic. Also, if I fixed it, I'd have to change all the dialogue, and with all the changes that I made, it just didn't work. I'm keeping it the same.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT, but I do own the cavemen characters that I've stuck in here.

On with the story . . .

**Ch. 5**

"Wake up young ones." Beast Boy and Raven woke to the soft voice of Gigrin. "It's morning, and we'd best be moving." He stepped out of the little hut, and began talking with the other.

BB groaned, scratched his side, and stretched again. "Mornin' Rae."

Raven's eyes protested opening, but revealed a sleepy green face. "Come on, I smell breakfast . . . Oh . . . wait . . . crud."

His stomach growled, and he reluctantly obeyed. --_Ugh. Sorry little . . . er . . . mammoth . . ._ _I guess I can get back to a tofu diet after I get back home. _--

If they ever did get back home.

Raven stepped out after BB, trying to clear her head and the grogginess in it. Gigrin noticed her dizziness. "Sleep well?"

"Like a rock."

He chuckled knowingly. "I see."

BB yawned. "What? You didn't notice that powder he sprinkled on our food?"

"You _saw_ that, and didn't tell me?"

"Hey, you needed the sleep, and he put some on his own food too, so it's not like it could have been poisoned. Though my stomach's gonna be all poisoned if I don't get something in it . . ."

"That didn't make sense to me, even though I've been around you for what . . . five, six years?"

"You learn something new about someone every day." He jogged lightly off to the campfire, and politely asked for some food.

--_What's different about him? Besides the fact that he isn't snapping right back at me?_-- She wondered.

_That's not what the real question is, is it?_

--_What?_--

_The question is: how has your view of him changed? He's no different. He's always been the same person_.

The voice faded into her head. Was that the only thing that had changed? Or had both she and beast boy changed as well?

Ugh. Her head was on fire.

She continued towards the campfire. BB was eating a leg of caribou or something. He didn't seem to be enjoying it though.

"At least you're eating it now." She said in her typical monotone.

He spit out a tendon, and picked out something from his teeth. Upon seeing her disgusted look, "Sorry," came out of his lips. He chewed a bit more, and swallowed. "We have to survive, don't we? I don't really have a choice now."

"I guess so."

She sat next to him, and Shitiu gave her a small hunk of meat, dripping with grease. "Oh joy. My biology class all over again. Keh."

Hunger had overridden her disgust, and she hesitantly bit into it. It wasn't so bad . . . for a person who knew that if she didn't eat she'd die.

BB finished his quickly, always being a fast eater. His stomach squelched in complaint of the food, but he ignored it. He saw Gigrin, and his wave beckoning him to the old man's side. He obeyed, and the two started conversing.

Raven kept eating her piece, but was suddenly aware of one of the men staring at her.

She faced him, and a strange smile crept across his face. It sent shivers down her spine. Covering her discomfort, she faced him. "Do you want something? Er . . . "

"Sheemu." She took another bite of her meat. "And what I want is you."

Spitting out her mouthful in complete surprise, her voice didn't hide any of her shock. "What?!"

"You want to know what I want . . ." He scooted closer to her. "And I want to have you as my woman."

"Not a chance." Raven's eyes were close to narrowing dangerously. He wanted her to do _what_?

"Oh? So you're Gar's woman?"

"Hell no!"

"Then what's stopping you?"

Raven smiled suddenly. "Ah, I thought you'd see my way." He was now right in front of her.

"Not really." Her eyes suddenly glowed black, and Sheemu backed off immediately.

--_Works like a charm._-- Raven thought.

Beast Boy sat down next to Gigrin. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"The legend. About the travelers from a different world."

"Yes?" Was all he could squeak out. He was too anxious to get home.

"The legend says, that two travelers in strange clothing would come to our world lost and confused, not even knowing who they were."

"We got the clothing part, but we know who we are!"

Gigrin's smile said his thoughts were otherwise, but he continued. "They would be young, inexperienced, but would also have incredible abilities. What they are, the legend does _not_ say."

BB's jaw moved side to side briefly.

He continued. "Now, what it _did_ say, is that they were to seek out a power, a power that one of them could use to . . . further, their own abilities."

"So, in other words, we have to find a power source."

"Yes."

"That's it? Does the legend say where to find it?" --_Man! We can go home_!!--

"No."

BB's jumps for joy abruptly stopped. "But, then how are we supposed to get home?"

"I'm guessing, that is for you to figure out."

--Man, that smile is really starting to get annoying.--

The old man noticed Raven's outburst, and smiled even more so, if it was possible. "Perhaps that is a clue."

Question marks appeared everywhere in BB's head, and the immediate vicinity, but he swatted them aside. Was this guy always going to speak in riddles?

"Sheemu!" Gigrin's surprisingly loud voice broke Beast Boy's "trance". "Sheemu! You should know better than to do that! Respect this young one's privacy. Or maybe I should just let her take it from here . . ."

--_Can't imagine what would come from that . . . Keh._-- Beast Boy thought. "Wait . . . What are you talking about?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Do you need _everything_ spelled out for you?"

He pouted slightly. "Only sometimes . . ."

"As if there aren't enough cavemen around here . . ."

"Hey!"

"Enough, you two!" Gigrin's calm, but firm, voice wedged through the argument forming. "Now. I have just told Gar the summary of the legend, and I believe that you have some catching up to do, eh?"

"Er . . . right."

"Yeah . . . oops."

"What is this . . . 'oops' that you speak of? Is that someone from your world?"

"No, Gigrin. It's just a saying." (a/n: I'm gonna have fun with this in later chapters, Hehehe!)

"Oh. In what way?"

"It's not important, Gigrin. If you hear us say it, just pay no heed."

"Very well." The old man trudged off, and grabbed Sheemu by the ear as he passed, the large man complaining like a six year old girl. (no offense intended, it's just that little boys tend more to bite rather than to complain about something lol)

"Since when did you talk like that?"

"Since I got stuck with a little green man in an ice age and started talking to cavemen."

"Oh. So, just now?"

No immediate answer. "Why don't we go somewhere, a little, more private?" He agreed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() (I'm getting tired of doing this lol)

A few minutes later, (after telling Gigrin about leaving for a short while) found them in yet another clump of trees. The pines that consisted of it made an ideal spot for speaking without the concern of eavesdroppers. Plus, the fact that Raven could sense anyone within fifty feet of them, anyway.

"So, what exactly did the legend say?"

BB sighed. "Nothing that we didn't already know. Find the power source, boost yours up, and then we get home. The question is: what's the power source, and where do we find it?"

"You're actually thinking logically, Beast Boy. I'm impressed."

"Well, beneath this beautiful green exterior beats the heart of a champion, and there is the brain of a genius!" He puffed out his chest proudly.

"I see . . ."

"Do you always have to make fun of me?"

"Why shouldn't I? You make it so darned easy!"

He pouted, and then a smug smile appeared on his face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." The smile disappeared, but the smugness remained. "I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"Gigrin said that your little 'mishap' with that cave dude was a clue."

"Clue to what?"

"The legend! And the power source!" The smile returned. "Now who needs everything spelled out?" BB folded his arms to emphasize the point.

"How come you're figuring these things out before me?"

"All of Cy's beatings on my head must have knocked something into place . . . and besides, you're too full of 'disgust' right now to think straight."

"Meaning . . ."

"Your powers are controlled by your emotions, right?" She nodded.

"Well, what if you need to fully harness your emotions? Then we could get home."

"Beast Boy, are you actually getting an IQ higher than zero?"

"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF!!! I'M TRYING TO HELP HERE!!"

"Well, _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"You're getting in the habit of making too many jokes."

"Hey, look who's talking."

"Mine are at least funny!"

"'Why did the chicken cross the road?' Ooh. _Real_ rich."

"Fine, I've got a good one: what is white, pink and red?"

Raised eyebrows.

"A dead baby in a blender."

That actually was relatively funny. A small smile crept at the edges of her lips.

"What's the difference between a whoopee cushion and a dead baby?"

Raven shook her head, trying to stifle a laugh. His face was just too precious: the look on it was just hilarious.

"I don't find the cushions entertaining."

The pure grossness of the joke was truly funny, and she laughed.

Raven, the Goth, laughed.

It only lasted a few moments, but Gar saw what he had been looking for. The real Raven had come out, if even for a few moments.

The Kodak (©) moment passed quickly, and she soon returned to normal. Her eyes didn't lose that sparkling light, though.

An awkward silence followed. "I guess we'd better get back."

"Yeah."

Neither wanted to leave, but Gigrin's voice echoed through the trees.

They were going to have an interesting day.

()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()(())

That took longer than I wanted to. So, I'm really glad that I have all the fans now. Your encouragement has kept me going!

Also, there is one fan that does need support. I wrote an Inuyasha fic, and it's not very good, but a fellow fic writer wrote another story, and it was really good! I forgot what the name was, but the author was "spice lily"


	6. Travels in snow an ice

Once again, another chapter. I have to say, I haven't ever had this support in anything that I've done online, and for that, I thank you all.

It really helps! So in return, I continue with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

P.S. A few of you were interested in using my BB history thing for your story. That's fine by me, so if you can get it to work, be my guest!

Once again, thank you ever so much for giving me reviews!! The encouragement keeps me going!

**Ch**. **6**

"Young ones! Come!" Gigrin's voice echoed through the trees.

"Coming." Raven called back. She offered a hand to BB, resting on the ground. After a quizzical look, he took it.

"You're awfully nice today . . . except for the making fun of me thing."

"Riiiiiiiight." She let go of his hand, and turned towards the sound of people's movement.

--_What's different about her_?--

He realized he was lingering, and followed.

After their return from their "talk," they found that the camp was packing up, getting ready to get moving. Raven grabbed a small bag that she noticed was laying on the ground. "Where are we moving to, Gigrin?"

"The mammoths are moving, and we must follow."

--_Does this guy come with subtitles or something_?-- BB grabbed a bag that one of the men (_not_ Sheemu) had been carrying. The man thanked him, and carried an immense load of animal bones with him.

BB took the small bag, trying not to notice the incredible size difference between their loads.

As nonchalantly as he could, he shouldered the bag, and followed after his only ticket home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The small group traveled on. The mammoth tracks were obvious as the people walked, as the lumbering beasts had completely trampled the ground. Trees had been knocked over, bushes flattened, and bark had been scraped off as well.

"At least they're not hard to track," BB muttered to no one in particular.

As they continued, mountains began to cover the horizon in front of them.

And with these mountains, came a frozen river that had carved a narrow canyon through a preexisting pass through them. Ice chunks leaned precariously over either edge, creating the occasional ice bridge overhead.

"I'm guessing that we have to go through _that_?"

Gigrin nodded to Raven.

"I hate these situations."

"All that one must do is keep quiet. If one does that, then all will be well."

"Just don't let Gar crack a joke then."

A few of the cavemen laughed. Even they, who had only heard a few of his famously corny jokes, had already learned not to listen, and just smile and nod.

A nerve popped out on BB's head. "What is it with you and making fun of me all the time?"

"Because, you . . ." The look on his face said that if she wasn't careful, one of her closest friends would be severely hurt.

But he would be hurt anyway. "It's nothing, Gar." She shouldered her bag, and began to walk towards the entrance of the narrow canyon.

BB's ears drooped.

At that moment, Shitiu shook out a musty animal skin, and in doing so released a gigantic cloud of dust.

The cloud went right into BB. He coughed, and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"It's okay! Cough cough."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The party of travelers clambered through the icy pass way, going as quietly as possible. It was really a different world. Ice on the walls was dark, solid, and looked like great rivers of water . . . No, scratch that. Great WALLS of water streaming down the sides of the canyon.

Ice on the floor was bumpy, rugged, and looked like a river that was posing for a picture. It was rainbows of gray, white, and blue mixed in depending on how the light hit it. While the bridges overhead reflected their faces.

Raven saw hers as she looked up. She paused.

The lonesome eyes of a lost girl looked back at her. The eyes of the rejected, the hated, and . . .

The loved.

BB noticed the pause in her steps. He moved next to her, setting a hand on her shoulder.

This snapped her out of her trance. She looked at him with more bewilderment than anything else. He smiled back, almost smugly, and kept walking, his hand leaving her in slow motion.

--_How does he do that_?-- She wondered. Of all the people that she knew, he was always there.

Always there.

The words echoed in her head. She shook her head, and followed the others, nearly slipping as she went.

BB rustled in his pack, and another cloud of animal hair and dust came into his face.

"Ah . . ."

Raven snapped to attention.

"Ah . . ."

"Oh no."

"CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His nose transformed into an elephant trunk, letting loose a bellowing blast that shook the wall.

Meanwhile, everyone's hair was plastered back.

The group waited in the uneasy silence.

"I'm guessing _that_ would qualify for not being quiet?"

Gigrin nodded.

A few seconds passed.

"Sorry." BB sniffed. "I--"

The walls "groaned," and the ice bridges creaked.

"Oops."

"No time for that now! RUN!" Raven yelled.

With that final noise, a deep rumbling reached their ears.

Moving snow.

Behind them, snow poured down the sides of the canyon like water, and sprayed sideways, bringing with it huge chunks of ice.

"Raven!" Beast Boy was running, having already dropped his small bag to help gain speed. "Get them out! Your powers are more useful than mine in that way!"

"What?! And what are you going to do?"

"Just do it!!!"

His eyes begged her not to argue. Those eyes, with which she had grown to love, now asked her to do the one thing she knew she couldn't.

But she had to.

She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. Shedding her pack, she ran up to the others.

Creating a huge platform, she leapt upon it. She flew over the cavemen, and screamed over the roar of the snow. "Get on!"

To bewildered and frightened to argue, they obliged, and she was out of the canyon.

Lifting them to safety, she only wished BB was doing okay.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The onslaught of snow was coming, and he knew it would take some time for Raven to get everyone and their equipment onto the black platform.

That meant he needed to buy as much time as possible.

Morphing into a gorilla, BB pounded the walls. The rumbling was coming closer, at what seemed like a million miles an hour.

Pounding, pounding, pounding. He was punching so hard that the walls were beginning to crack.

Then, what he was hoping for: the ice above was falling, and right into the path of the oncoming snow.

A huge piece fell right in front of him, wide enough to block the canyon. With a mighty heave of inhuman arms, BB made a wall that almost nothing could get past.

Almost.

The wall of snow hit him like a brick. Pushed back several feet, he was holding. His feet were threatening to slip, and the snow seemed to find a new strength, somehow seeing that he was faltering.

A T. rex was now pushing his head against the wall. Snow was leaking everywhere around him, covering his feet, the walls, the ground.

He saw the black platform rising out of the canyon above him. Raven would be out by now.

She was safe.

His clawed feet lost their hold, and he was overwhelmed in the sea of white. He let out a roar, and his head disappeared beneath a new river in the canyon.

Raven's head turned at the sound of the roar. "Beast Boy!!!"

Her voice echoed into nothingness. The canyon was now an empty white.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Heeehee! I _love_ cliffhangers. If you want me to continue, then send me reviews!

Or maybe I just won't continue . . . Send me reviews and we'll see.


	7. Inner Demons

Okay, so you don't like the cliffhanger. That's fine, just don't say that I didn't warn ya . . . there'll probably be more to come. And I'm very sorry to my "loyal fans" who've read this story and actually reviewed. I was in CA for a few days, and that's why I couldn't update.

Sorry!

P.S. Slayergirl1362: What does your "dead baby" thing mean? I'm just confused . . .

Heehee . . . Anyway, on with the story. (forewarning, this one's short)

Ch. 7

"Beast Boy?" Raven's voice was barely a whisper.

He was . . . gone. Gone for the people that they hardly knew, gone for the stinky cavemen: for Gigrin, for Shitiu, even for Sheemu!

And, because of her.

With that thought, all sorts of emotions welled up inside of her. Despair, frustration, rage, and hopelessness all whirled around in her head.

She fell to her knees, and let her head fall. There was no need to have pride anymore. Beast Boy was gone, because of her.

"It's all my fault. It's my . . .fault." Tears now fell freely down her face. She didn't try to stop them. There was no purpose for her to live now.

--_Goooooooood. Just what I've been wanting to hear._--

The voice in her head was unmistakable. Her father had gained power. --_What do _you_ want?_--

--_The same thing you do . . . but now I don't have to wait._-- A huge wave of pain coursed through Raven's skull, making her feel like her entire head was being torn apart.

--_This is what I feel being cooped up in you head, DAUGHTER. Now, you can be rid of me, and I of you_!!--

"No!"

Her back arched in pain, a sudden explosion of energy erupted, as Raven's head now faced to sky.

Her eyes and mouth now pulsed with a new energy, red with hatred and rage. This energy forced a beam out of her mouth, and a dark mass appeared out of it.

"What's going on?!" Gigrin's shaky voice shouted through all the din of the energy. The mass now began to take shape. Blood red skin, four stories high, snow white hair, and four yellow eyes.

"My father." Raven's voice was full of hatred, spitting out the words. "Trigon."

"My, my. You really do feel the rage, don't you?" Trigon leaned down, seeing all the cowering cavemen behind her.

"Ah, you've got friends. Let me see. I already know, since I see everything that you have seen. I know how much that little green blob means to you, and now he's dead." He turned away, facing the great expanses of the canyon, and beyond it the great plains where the mammoths could just barely be seen migrating across the frozen tundra.

"Pity. I would have enjoyed torturing him. You'll also have to deal with the fact that the entire course of history, and the death of the green one . . . what was his name? Ah, 'Beast Boy.'"

He turned around again. "You'll have to face that, and your guilt from your failure."

Something snapped.

Raven's mind, confused, fearful, enraged, and all around chaos suddenly cleared. Only one thing was left: Rage.

What she had been so careful to avoid becoming in fear of her father, was now taking control of her. Her eyes turned red, and with inhuman speed, she rose from the battered girl lying in the snow, to inches away from his surprised face, and a punch hitting his jaw in a side punch that she remembered Robin showing her.

He was catapulted sideways, reeling into the opposite side of the canyon. Anger burned in his yellow eyes. "You dare defy your father?!"

"I dare defy a demon." Raven rose into the air, Trigon following. (a/n can he fly? Let's just say he can . . .)

The demons clashed in the skies, Raven's black energy blasting through the streams of red that Trigon sent to scorch her.

Like the war of the Titans to begin the world, the two forces clashed with incredible force.

Raven flew around him tauntingly. "Is that the best you can do, father? I thought that a full blood demon would be _far_ more difficult."

The back side of his fist suddenly entered her path. She veered, but his hand grabbed around her, imprisoning her in a cage of muscle.

"On the contrary. I was just seeing if you were worth the trouble to try to control. Obviously not, for you seem to have forgotten that I CAN READ YOUR MIND! I can predict every move before you make it!!"

She broke free of his grip, and shot a blast of energy. He easily blocked, and shot on of his own. This continued a few times, each time he got closer to hitting her.

Until, a hit.

The red energy sent her wheeling, landing in a broken clump in the snow. Her father picked her up in a gigantic hand.

"And now, your mind is blank, except for a little goodbye to the green one. How sweet of you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

--_I'm sorry BB. I'll see you soon enough_.--

Cold. White. Where am I?

Memories hit the green man gradually. He couldn't move, the snow around him had compacted, and solidified.

--_I'm just so sorry_ . . .--

"Raven?" He was bewildered. Surely if he was surrounded in white, shouldn't he be dead? Or was he?

The cold was definitely getting to him, and for some reason it was feeling stuffy where he was.

--_I never got to tell you _. . .--

"What?" His mind was whirling. The sound of laughter reached his ears, one that he could only recognize from Raven's mind . . .

In heaven? No. Not with that guy. --_I'm still alive, but how?_--

Looking at his surroundings, the dinosaur shaped area spelled T. Rex everywhere. He must have shifted back in his unconsciousness. Wait. If Trigon's here, then that means that Raven is still here, and in danger.

--_I was always too afraid to tell you BB . . _.--

"Tell me what?" He asked stupidly.

--_I love you. But that doesn't matter now . . ._--

BB's past flew back in his face quickly. Fire, fear, anger, love, his parents, the villagers, everything. Love for a monster. They had died because of him . . . but not this time.

His eyes went white, as his fingers focused into claws. Wings sprouted from his back, his face changing shape.

A tail shot out behind him, and he grew. He grew, and grew and grew.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Any last words, daughter?"

"No. Just kill me. You've won, and I have no reason to live now."

"As you wish." He brought his hand back, holding a ball of smoldering red energy. "Farewell."

Raven braced, and braced . . . . but nothing came. Opening her eyes, her father's face was one of complete speechlessness.

--BB, meet ugly. Ugly, meet the new and improved Beast Boy!!!!-- BB's voice bellowed in their heads.

"Is that the best punchline you can come up with?" Trigon smirked.

Raven turned towards the thundering footsteps. What had he turned into now? A T. rex? A triceratops? Her complete joy for him being alive was swiftly taken from her. He wouldn't survive.

But he would. What now stood before her was a green, scaly, bigger-than-Trigon, dragon.

A _dragon_?!

--_I let my actions speak._-- BB released a small fireball, which narrowly missed the giant demon's head.

In Trigon's complete surprise, he loosened his grip. Raven took the opportunity, and wriggled free. She flew besides Beast Boy. "You're alive!"

--_Something he's not going to be for long . . ._--

BB opened his jaws, and a glowing orange light revealed itself.

"NO!!" Trigon screamed, and tried to run away, but Raven grabbed his feet with her powers.

"Dragons are dead! I killed every last one of them . . . !"

The blast was released, and it hit Trigon full in the chest. "You can't do this to me! I am the mighty-- ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

In a flash of white, black, and orange light, Trigon was no more.

BB was now in normal form, and panting in the snow. He looked at Raven, who was panting just as much. She saw his gaze, and smiled.

She smiled, for her life was now free to be lived, instead of merely existed in.

She leapt on him uncharacteristically, and hugged him. He fell backwards with her, and both landed in the snow.

Her eyes opened abruptly. "Uh . . ." Raven began to move to get off, but BB grabbed her wrist, and ran a hand across her cheek. Tears welled in both sets of eyes.

"I heard what you said." BB smiled more, if possible.

Raven's tears began to flow down her face.

"And I feel the same." By instinct, both of their heads tilted, and they met together in a passionate embrace that no one had ever achieved before, nor will ever achieve again.

The whoops and cheers made by the cavemen died down as Gigrin nodded slowly. "They know who they are now. There is nothing more for us to teach them. It is time for them to get home." He motioned with his hand, and the tribe moved on. They moved on through the paths of time, leaving their mark in history's pages.

BB and Raven left their embrace shortly, long enough so that they could both see the sparkles in each other's eyes.

They were both in heaven, and they had it all to themselves. The sun set in the distance, and they would see the prehistoric sun no more.

Raven could feel now, and love now had the ability to send them home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Whew! That one kept me up all night. wipes tear from eyes those two make me so proud . . . sniff

I'm not sure whether I'm going to continue or not. I was considering re-writing the chapters, you know so that they're more readable and make more sense, but I don't really know where to go with this one if I continue.

Send reviews, of course, and I'll consider posting up some more chapters. Otherwise, I have another story that I think I could get to work.

R&R, and we'll see what happens.


	8. Home Again

Thank you everyone, for the ideas, compliments, and just overall encouragement.

It really helps.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or the other villains involved with evil schemes. Now, on with the story!

Ch. 8

"Raven!!" Starfire yelled, but it was too late. BB and Raven had gotten sucked into the swirling pink vortex.

Slade laughed. "Well, it seems like your forces are depleting Titans. Do you wish to continue on? I highly doubt that you can beat me, especially now. Although it's not like you could have in the first place.

Cyborg gritted his teeth. "BB and Raven are gone, and with the three of us, we can't give up the city to them!"

Plasmus laughed, sending another spurt of purple slime. Starfire sent an onslaught of eye beams, but to no avail. The gigantic zit just morphed his body to meet the oncoming projectiles.

Robin pulled out his Bo staff. This wasn't going to be easy, going down like this. Three titans couldn't fight off HIVE, Plasmus, cinderblock, _and_ Slade . . .

"Robin, what do we do?"

A new girl, wearing Slade's emblem, rose up on a rock. A rock made from part of the street. "You die!"

Raising her hands, the blonde girl grunted, and huge blocks of the street soared into the air, then flying at the titans.

"No." Robin's voice was monotone, much like Raven's. "WE FIGHT!"

Twirling his staff, he dove into the fray, instantly knocking out Gizmo with a heavy whack on the temple.

Starfire saw the blonde girl waving her hands, trying to hit cyborg as he battled both Cinderblock and Plasmus, and wasn't winning.

"Terra!"

The girl's eyes focused on the others with nothing other than disinterest. "Yes, widdle girl?"

"Why do you fight us? This isn't what you want . . ."

"What do you know of what I want?!" Rocks flew like crazy at the Tamaranian, forcing her to go on the defensive.

"I want to be my own person. I want to rule, I want --"

Before she could finish her sentence, a black explosion shook the stars above their heads.

Terra turned her head towards the noise, a mistake that temporarily cost her . . . her ability to see straight.

Starfire bit her upper lip. "Sorry, dear friend."

The blonde girl fell backwards into the oblivion of unconsciousness, her eyes closing as she lay on the rubble that was once part of a city.

Starfire lifter her gaze, as the black cloud above them began to form a tornado, only upside-down. Out of it, two figures drifted slowly down.

Beast Boy and Raven.

"Well _that_ was weird." Cyborg said, taking advantage of a certain cinderblock's averted gaze, giving him an uppercut, sending the gigantic rock flying into a nearby building.

"Hey guys. Miss us?" BB smiled his typical smile, revealing yellow teeth that hadn't been brushed.

Raven covered his mouth quickly with a black aura. "We'll need to work on that, won't we?"

To this, he just shrugged. Peeling away the aura, he smirked as HIVE, Slade, Terra (now waking up), Cinderblock, and Plasmus now were beginning to charge. "What do you say we take care of this, eh?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Don't even _start_, BB."

He chuckled, letting out a blood-chilling roar, transforming into a dragon.

"_That's_ new." Cyborg just looked onward, dumbfounded.

--_You haven't seen anything yet_.--

Raven's hands glowed with the usual black energy, but the aura surrounding her hands was easily twice the usual size.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!!"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Orange energy formed in BB's mouth, five times the size of Starfire's largest energy ball, and with a roar of fury both out of him and Raven, their blasts combined.

Forming a swirling mass of northern lights, the ball hit the street in front of the oncoming villains.

White.

The entire city around them was illuminated, creating a wall of light that filled every nook and cranny around them. Slade was thrown against the wall, cracking his mask. Cinderblock was thrown into the steel frame of a building under construction.

Terra hit a fountain, breaking the top off, as her suit let off a small electrical charge from the back.

Plasmus screeched, but then lay on the ground, sleeping sounder than an old guy with gas. (a/n: and that's pretty sound, _believe_ me. OKAY!! I know that was a weird connection, but my gramps reminded me of a few . . . moments. cough don't ask cough)

Mammoth hit the ground harder than Cinderblock had, knocking him out cold, while Gizmo and Jynx fell in a jumbled heap on the sidewalk.

In one hit, it was over. The clouds of dust began to settle, while cheers from citizens rang through the air.

--_You ever notice how those people only show up _**after**_ the bad guys are defeated_?-- BB said only to Raven.

She just smiled slightly.

"You _gotta_ teach me _that_ trick. THAT WAS SO COOL!!"

"Shut up, Cyborg. You don't know what we had to go through to be able to do that." Raven dusted off her arms with her hands, trying without avail to get rid of the dust that was around her, and all over her.

"Yes, friends!" Starfire, of course. "We must find out where you have been!"

"Where exactly have you guys been, anyway?" Robin's leader mode had kicked in. "And how long? You were only gone here about ten minutes."

"Long enough." Raven's smile widened, and her blush turned her face brick red. BB was glad his face was green . . . it helped hide the blush, to an extent.

Starfire looked from one to the other, then giggled with pure glee. She rose into the air, filled with an unearthly happiness.

Question marks appeared over Cyborg's head. "Did I miss something?"

Robin shrugged apologetically. "I guess we'll find out at the tower."

BB jumped at a new idea that popped into his head. Transforming into his dragon form, his wings reached from sidewalk to sidewalk. --_Hey guys! Want a ride?_--

Raven climbed up first, Starfire and Robin sitting side by side on BB's shoulder blades, while Cyborg occupied the rear, around the back of BB's ribs.

--_Geez, Cyborg! How much do you weigh?_--

"Well I'm made outta metal, so what do you expect? And besides, I think that you would know how much metal weighs . . . Your head's made out of it!"

At this the Titans laughed. BB snorted, but took off.

Raven only smiled, though. She was finally free. Free to feel, free to have fun, and . . .

Free to love.

The group sailed off into the night, appearing in the moon for a brief moment. They were on their way home. They _were_ home.

sniff My baby's all grown up and out to destroy people!

Mushu-- Mulan

They really are, if you think about it . . . Okay, you don't care. That's fine. Sorry, this one's a bit short, but I thought that it would work better. The next one should be longer, so don't worry!

Comments appreciated! Review, and I'll continue!


End file.
